Nick Jonas One Shot
by Tell Me I'm A Screwed Up Mess
Summary: This is a One Shot I once made for my best friend - About Nick Jonas. I hope you enjoy haha!  :


**Nick**

I watched the crowd going crazy when we said bye, thanking them for supporting us and being their awesome selfs. I smiled to myself, they really were awesome. I loved every single one of them. I waved and walked off the stage into the dressingroom. we changed into an other shirt, I watched Joe and Kevin having a conversation about the next tour dates. I sat down and a girl walked inside, Making my world go upside down. Her beautiful, blue, with a hint of green, orbs searched through the room "Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong room" Her Dutch accent made me melt away inside. A blush appeared on her cheeks when she saw me gazing at her "It's okay, Where are you looking for?" Joe said, fixing his hair a bit. "You guys are the Jonas Brothers right? I was looking for your manager" She said, Slightly smiling at my older brothers and then at me. "He is in the room down the hall on your left, He might be talking on the phone." Kevin said, I stood up "I will walk you there." She shook her head "I can find it myself, Thank you" She said "I still will" I quickly said before she could walk out again. I closed the door behind me.

I sat down next to her on the big couch in the room, My dad on the other side of the room talking on the phone, Just like Kevin said he would. I looked over at the girl "What is your name?" I asked, She turned her head towards me, looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm Suzanne." She said, Smiling for a second "Pleased to meet you" I smirked at her "I'm Nick, pleased to meet you too." I said, she just giggled. "I know who you are." A beautiful smile danced across her face, cheering me up. My dad looked over here, clearly not being on the phone anymore. "Can I help you, sweetheart?" He asked, standing up, Walking over to us. "Yes, I had a couple of business questions for you" "Nick, Can you please excuse us?" My dad asked, I nodded and stood up. I looked back at her before walking out of the room, Closing the door behind me.

I sat on the couch again, Eating some random sandwich I found on the table filled with food. The scene ran through my head, It may didn't mean anything to her, But it meant something to me. The feeling that she gave me was something I could not put my finger on. It was a strange yet pleasant feeling. It made me feel special, except from the fact I was blessed with my voice and this amazing family of mine. The door flew open and my dad walked inside, Followed by Suzanne "Boys, Meet Suzanne. Your new friend. Her dad is our busdriver, she missed him and asked to join us on the tour to spend more time with him. She will be joining Nick with school." I smiled at the thought of her, being close to me. I wanted to get to know her so much. I bet she was a wonderful person.

**Suzanne**

So there we were, Sitting in the tourbus. I sat next to nick, the teacher sat on the other side of the table. She looked nice, But looks can misguide you sometimes. A person with a nice look could be mean instead of the thing you thought they were. I peaked over to Nick, feeling him gazing at me. Why? I couldn't imagine a logical reason for his stare at me. "Is something wrong?" I decided to ask, Looking up from my schoolwork. He noticed I caught him staring and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, It looked very cute yet funny. "Uhm, No. I just wondered if you knew the answer of this question" He said. I smirked "Which one?" I helped him and While I did, I felt his eyes burning on me.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly asked me when the teacher moved to the other table to instruct Kevin and Joe with their schoolwork. Yes, they still had school. "Sure" I said and chewed on my lip when he started talking "Where are you from?" I frown "America" I answered. "But you sound.. Different.. You talk with a Dutch accent" I was suprised he noticed. "Yeah, We talk Dutch at home" A slight smile appeared on his face "I'm suprised you noticed" he smirked with pride. "So, tell me about yourself" He said, I thought for a second "I don't like to talk about myself" he looked my straight in the eyes. "Please, For me" Something in his voice made me make up my mind "Fine, For you." I sighed, he waited for me to start. "I'm 17 years old, Turning 18 on the 17th of may. I have two younger brothers, and one older brother, So I know how to survive in a house full of boys." I winked at him and continued my story "My life is based on 4 things.. Eat, Sleep, Music and Love everything as much as you can. I'm very observating, Notice things really fast. Like when some one is lying to me, or hiding something. I don't like cleaning after myself. my hair is bi-polar." I finisht and he grabbed a piece of my hair and hold it close to his face, looking like he was inspecting it or so. He pulled the tip of it gently and let it go, causing the curl bouncing back in it place. "I like your hair, it's soft and smells nice" I smiled "thanks" I said, feeling my cheeks burn a bit. "Pleasure" He said. I yawned and he kind of smiled "Feeling Tired, Love?" He asked me, I frowned first but it didn't last long because of another yawn. "Yeah but I can't really sleep sitting up." I confessed. "you can sleep on my lap if you want" He winked, I smirked "If that is okey with you." he nodded and I laid down, my head on his lap and closed my eyes. "Don't stare at me" I said, Not even opening my eyes. "I'm not!" I heard him smile while saying. "Yeah you are, I can feel your eyes burning on me" I smiled slightly when I heard him chuckle "Ok, Sorry. I won't do it again." "Good" I said and turned on my side. I drifted away in a dreamless sleep a couple of seconds after.

**Nick**

A couple of wonderful days passed, I got to know her more every hour. Her intrests were the same as mine. She got along with Taylor who came a couple of hours after she fell asleep. I knew it for sure, I needed her to be mine. But how? I started tweeting random stuff, random lines that ran through my mind. I logged off twitter and stood up. I walked out of the bus, I was glad no one was around. I made a phonecall and send some text before I got back in again. "Suzanne?" I asked, Looking around. "Nick?" I heard her ask. I walked to where I heard her voice come from. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, reading a magazine. "Hey uhm" I said and paused, She looked at me, chewing a piece of gum "Yeah?" blew some locks of hair out of her face. "Do you... want to go on a date with me?" I asked, quick. She looked suprised. "Uh" she paused, clearly thinking. "Yeah sure, why not. Where are we going?" I smirked "You will find out later." she nodded "ok, ok. I like suprises, when are we going?" "In about 20 minutes." She sat up, cause of having her hit her head against the bed above her "You are kidding me, Right?" She asked, Rubbing on the place she hit her head with her hand. "Nope" I said, Looking as serious as I could be. She jumped out of the bed, leaving her magazine. "I got to change, Please leave." She said, I chuckled at her hurry "See you in 20." I walked out of the tourbus.

She came out of the tourbus while I was standing against the black BMW I rented. She looked beautiful as ever. Her hair straighted, and one side of it braided into a waterfall braid. She was wearing a dress some above her knee, The blue dress hugged her figure perfectly. I smiled at her appearance. She walked over to me "You look beautiful" I told her and pulled her into a hug. I leaded her to the other side of the car, Opened the passenger door for her and closed it when she sat in the car. I walked over to the driver seat and started the engine. I drove to where I set everything up.

The wind blew through her beautiful brown hair as she looked at the waves created in the sea. She turned her head towards me and brushed some hair out of her face "I'm having a wonderful time" She said, I smiled. This was the first thing she said after a long conversation followed by a silence "Me too" I said and I felt my lips forming in a smile again. "Can I sing a song for you?" I asked, Her eyes brighten "Of course, I would love that!" She said and I grabbed my guitar from behind me while hearing her say "So that's where the guitar was for" I chuckled and winked "Of course." I started playing and singing When You Look Me In The Eyes. I put my guitar away after the song finished. She moved closer to me and I smiled "I really like you" I confessed, and put my arm around her waist slowly, afraid of her turning me down. "I like you too, Nick" The way she said my name was amazing, No other word could discribe the feeling she gave me. Just by saying my name. I sighed in relieve. "Can I try something?" I asked, she just looked up to me "Depens" she answered. I slowly kissed her lips but pulled away fast by the shock it gave me, It felt like an electric shock. "Did you feel that?" She asked, I looked at her. So I wasn't the only one. "Yes" I said, shortly and we both smiled.

**Suzanne**

The doors opened and there he stood, beautiful as ever. He turned around waiting for me, Smiling. I looked at my father who stood on my right. We started walking slowly, Him leading me. When we finally stood at the end he kissed my cheek and gave me away to him. He held my hands as we stood across each other, Smiling happy as could be. The ceremony started. We came to the part it all depended on. "I do" He said, softly. "I do" I answered when it was my turn. I slid the ring around his finger, he did the same. "You may now kiss the bride" The priest said. I smiled, He pulled me closer and kissed me infront of all the people we love.

I rested my hands on his shoulders as he rested his on my waist. We gazed in each others eyes as we started to move on the Rhythm of the slow music. I smiled at him, he smiled back "I love you, Mr Jonas" I spoke, still gazing in his eyes. "I love you too, Mrs Jonas" He came closer, closing his eyes, I did the same. And we kissed, Looking forward to the future we had together.


End file.
